


Angel of Death

by WillSherJohnKhan



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Khan is given three chances, Molly is lonely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillSherJohnKhan/pseuds/WillSherJohnKhan
Summary: It’s an incredibly lonely occupation being the Angel of Death...Disclaimer:I don’t own any of these characters. I just like to play with them every now and then.





	1. An Intervention

***

She gave Khan Noonien Singh three chances not to follow through with his plans for revenge...

***

CHANCE #1 – THE KELVIN ARCHIVE – LONDON

“Your daughter, I can save her,” he had told the distraught father. And he could. But the price for doing so was high.

*

Although he didn’t detonate the bomb that destroyed Section 31’s secret facility that killed forty-two people, and injured many more, he was responsible.

He ruthlessly coerced the vulnerable Lt. Thomas Harewood, using the desperate father’s wish to do absolutely anything to save his terminally ill daughters life as the motivation to get him to set off the bomb that he had created.

He was given this chance because he did hold up his end of the bargain. He sent Harewood not only the ring containing the undetectable explosives, but also a vial of his genetically modified blood that cured the disease that was killing Harewood’s young daughter. This enabled her to live a long and happy life, though her father had to sacrifice his own to achieve it.

***

CHANCE #2 - DAYSTROM – STARFLEET HQ – SAN FRANSISCO

Khan’s motivation for destroying the archive was to ensure that the mandating of Starfleet protocols that required an emergency meeting be called with all senior Starfleet personnel in attendance took place.

And this Starfleet duly did.

*

Khan left London in a stolen Starfleet Jumpship 208, flying it to Starfleet Headquarters in San Francisco, timing his arrival to coincide when everyone would be seated in the conference room.

“Clear the room!” Kirk cried urgently, but too late. And the body count continued to mount.

Khan’s main target was Admiral Alexander Marcus, the man he held responsible for his current circumstances:  
\- The changing of his appearance and memories to make him believe he was Commander John Harrison.  
\- The using of Khan’s crew as leverage when his memories reinstated themselves, to ensure Khan continued working on the advanced systems and weaponry that Marcus so desperately needed to begin his war against an unsuspecting Klingon Empire.  
\- The realisation that Marcus never intended to release him, or his crew. So Khan, after discovering where Marcus held them, smuggled his crew into the torpedoes he’d created, but was discovered.  
\- Confronting Marcus to demand for his and his crew’s freedom. But Marcus had anticipated the confrontation, and on his signal a Jumpship appeared and fired on Khan who barely escaped alive.  
\- Now believing his crew to be dead, he set about getting his revenge. 

But Khan had not calculated for the intervention of one James T. Kirk, who brought a premature end to the onslaught, by crippling Khan’s ship.

But, having appropriated the formula for trans-warp beaming, Khan, after making a few modifications had then constructed a portable device which he used to escape, making his way to Qo'noS.

He was given this chance because he had been driven to it, as she saw it, by a man who continually manipulated him for his own ends, under the guise of protecting the Earth from a potential threat he intended to provoke. Because when that happened Admiral Marcus would finally have the war he wanted to justify Section 31’s existence and clandestine agenda.

***

CHANCE #3 – USS VENGEANCE – 237,000 KM FROM EARTH

The battle of wills between the hot-headed captain of the Enterprise and the cool, calculating augment that had begun the moment Admiral Christopher Pike lost his life during the attack on the Daystrom Conference Room, had now reached a critical point, where they both needed to work together in order to bring Admiral Marcus to account for his actions.

Khan seized upon the opportunity, using it to finally get his revenge and to begin a new reign of terror with his 72 comrades.

*

Khan easily cornered the fleeing Admiral and took hold of his head in a firm grasp. “You should have let me sleep,” he raged, as he began to crush Marcus’ skull with his bare hands.

He was on the point of achieving his goal, when Khan suddenly realised Marcus was no longer screaming. Not because he’d succeeded in killing him, but because he was frozen in suspended animation. Glancing over to where the admiral’s daughter still sat, he noted she too was completely still, as were Kirk, and the Enterprise’s engineer.

And then a voice queried. “Are you absolutely certain you want to do that?”

Khan released his hold of the admiral and turned around, where he saw a slight hooded figure with a sickle. 

The figure calmly removed the hood to reveal a young woman. Her long brown hair was pulled back in a simple ponytail.

Her name had once been Molly Hooper, but she now represented the physical embodiment of Death.

***


	2. Death Became Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I don’t own any of these characters. I just like to play with them every now and then.

***

Death and bad relationships were the themes that continually ran throughout Molly Hooper’s short life.

It began with the unexpected death of her father, who had been an apparently fit and healthy man. The autopsy had revealed a previously undetected heart defect as the cause of his premature demise. Though this knowledge didn’t make the pain of losing a beloved parent any easier, it did at least give an answer, and through that eventual closure.

It made a huge impact on Molly, who from that moment became determined to do the same for others. Though it was fair to say not everyone was as understanding of her career choice. Her school chums who had nicknamed her ‘Mousey Molly’ due to her plain features and the colour of her hair and eyes, now referred to her as ‘Morbid Molly’.

Undaunted, when she was old enough she enrolled in medical school, where she earned her degree specialising in Pathology.

She then went on to become the youngest Specialist Registrar at St Bart’s Hospital in London.

Over the years that she worked there she was able to offer grieving families the answers they so desperately needed, and give Scotland Yard detectives the definitive explanations they sought to conclude their investigations.

In addition she also spent time working on writing various medical papers, unravelling the many mysteries of death.

Though Molly found great satisfaction in her work, the same could not be said for her love life. She appeared doomed to always fall for the wrong men.

Soon after starting work at Bart’s she met Sherlock Holmes, the world famous Consulting Detective, and was immediately smitten. Sadly the great man was married to his work, and effectively brushed off all attempts she made for them to get to know each other better outside the confines of the Morgue.

She then started going out with Tom, who was a nice enough bloke, if rather squeamish about the type of work she did. When it came time for her to meet his parents, Tom absolutely forbid her from telling his mum and dad what she did for a living. Their relationship ended there and then.

Then there was Jim from I.T. And finally she thought she’d hit the jackpot. He was good looking, fun to be around, and wasn’t the least put off by what she did for a living, in fact he appeared fascinated by it. Pity it was all a ruse. It turned out he was the head of a large criminal organisation, and had only been using her to get close to his true target, Sherlock Holmes.

*

It was entirely due to ‘Dear Jim’ that her life had ended so abruptly.

Once it had she wasn’t quite certain what to expect; spend eternity sitting on a cloud playing a harp, or was there really nothing, no Heaven, no Hell, no reincarnation. But as it turned out the Higher Powers thought she would make the perfect candidate for a very particular job. And ‘poof’ just like that... The Angel of Death she became.

As with any position there were easy decisions, difficult decisions, unpleasant decisions, and seemingly impossible decisions. But Molly remained diligent and steadfast, aware of the huge responsibility she wielded.

***

USS VENGEANCE – 237,000 KM FROM EARTH

Three centuries later she found herself sitting in judgement of one Khan Noonien Singh.

She gave him three chances to turn back from his plans for revenge, three chances to walk away and begin a new life. But he stayed true to his original goal, and had now reached the point where his fate would be sealed forever.

Khan held the renegade Starfleet Admiral’s head in his hands using his genetically enhanced strength to crush his skull.

It was at that moment Molly made the decision to intervene. With a wave of her hand she froze everything on the Vengeance, except Khan.

As soon as Khan realised something was amiss, Molly made herself visible. “Are you absolutely certain you want to do that?” she asked.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little whimsy that came out of nowhere.
> 
> Kudos and of course comments gratefully accepted.


End file.
